Training Sebastian Michaelis!
by Romania001
Summary: As an april fools joke Ash changes Sebastian into a rather unruly child and ciel has no choice but to send the out of control demon child to Claude. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy! I'll update when I get reviews!

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Ciel wailed. " I can't take this brat anymore!" He screamed as he charged at the little creature.

"No! No you mustn't young mastah!" Meyrin and the others protested as they took hold of the boy.

"Unhand me! I'm gonna go dump him off in the river! I can't have him here anymore!" Ciel continued in a frenzy as he swung a base ball bat around frantically.

"E's just a child yes 'e is! Give 'em a break!" Meyrin shouted again, still helping Bard and Finny hold the Phantomhive child back.

"Oh I'll give him a break! How about a few!"

Things were, to be put quite simply, dreadful. What had happened over the last couple of weeks was unbelievable. Sebastian was gone, and now all of this mayhem. Well, he wasn't exactly gone, he was there, but he wasn't himself. Sebastian Michaelis had been reduced to nothing more than a five year old child. That's right, a little kid. He'd started out as no more than a toddler, but as luck would have it, the boy demon grew at remarkable speeds.

This was Ash's cute little April fools day joke he'd played on the phantomhive manor. Turned out, drugging the diligent and graceful butler wasn't as difficult as he'd thought. Forcing him to swallow a potion strictly made for Sebby himself. A vile poured into his tea and that would be it. He would be reduced to a child for the full extent of two months. Ciel hadn't believed him, and thought that perhaps he was just delusional. But turns out it was true, Ash was stronger than he'd originally thought.

At first the boy was fine, course, any child was a handful for Ciel, but he managed. It was when the child got just a little older that he'd become trouble. Apparently demon children are not for the faint hearted. As a small toddler, probably about two years old if he were to compare, Sebastian was fine. Well behaved, and didn't really cause too much trouble other than a tantrum every now and then, but now, Sebastian was quite literally raising hell. The soul reapers had to repeatedly close portals and gates to hell that Sebastian found amusing to open.

This time around, Sebastian had thought it funny to empty the manner and all it's contents into the garden. So the manner was completely empty. Ciel had tried to catch him and punish him by locking him in a room as a sort of 'time out' but that wasn't even close to enough to hold the unruly demon child. The Phantomhive boy was at his wits end.

"Hehe..." Sebastian snickered and stuck his tongue out, as well as pulling his eye lid down. "What? Is the poor little young master not having fun? Wee little lamb...hmhm..." The child taunted.

"That is IT! Bard! I want Claud and Aloise over here now! I'll pay them if I must!" Ciel shouted.

"Right away sir!" Bard yelled and ran down the hall to the phone, and punched in the numbers.

He waited as the phone rang a few times before he heard the other line picked up.

"Trancy residence." The calm voice answered.

"Uh...Claude?"

"Speaking.."

Bard wore a sweat drop of gloom as he tried to speak with the emotionless demon.

"Master Ciel has requested...erm...more or less demanded that you and the lord Trancy come over as soon as possible. He says he'll pay you if he has to." Bard explained as he heard something crash and shatter, followed by Ciel's furious ranting and backed by the innocently devious giggles of Sebastian.

"Hm? Is it an emergency? What is all that noise in the background?" Claude asked on the other line.

Bard hesitated.

"Uh..well, erm...you, could call it an emergency ya..."

"We will be right over.." Claude answered and Bard listened as he hung up the phone on the other side, but before the line went dead he heard 'You're highness, Lord Phantomhive has invited us over, it's urgent.' Then he'd heard extra hyper shouts of joy and demands of grabbing coats and hats and such to get him ready.

Bardroy cautiously made his way back into the front room lobby where the group had been, but found they were gone, he raised a brow and instead followed the distant shouts and crashes. Upon following them, they led him to the closed door of the manner study. Though he dreaded what was on the other side of that door, he carefully turned the brass knob and peeked in. Stepping forward ever so slowly.

"Uh...Young Masta...The Trancy's said they'll be over shortly.."

"GOOD! I need a large metal box to put this hooligan in so they can take him with them when they leave!" Ciel bellowed as he through a book at the five heard old Sebastian.

"Hehe...gonna try and dump me off? Hmph, so rude, after all the work I've done for you..hehehe.." Michaelis smiled, his normally narrow ruby eyes more wide and child like. Though he did seem to have the most feminine eye lashes at this age. Thankfully bard had managed to pin him long enough to throw some clothes on him that had belonged to Ciel when he was young. It was strange, seeing him as no more than a wild child, wearing not his butlers uniform but a pair of green and orange plaid shorts and a blue T-shirt, along with a pair of school boy shoes that had once belonged to Ciel.

"I don't care what I have to do! But you're not staying! Not unless I can find some way to tame you!" Ciel shouted once more, he had grown quite weary chasing the boy down repeatedly. His home was in ruins.

Suddenly a few loud knocks rapped at the front door. Meyrin ran as fast as he feet would carry her without tripping, to the door to let their guests in.

"Cieeeelll!" Aloise called but then his brows furrowed and he looked on in shock at the half empty and destroyed manner. "Ciel?!" He worried this time. Though they didn't get along, he definitely was worried about him.

"The young masta' is in his study..as is everyone else. Please follow me. " Meyrin bowed after she blushed deeply and led the two down the long hall, having to step over a few vase stands and broken pictures, then finally into the study.

"Trancy!" Ciel blurted and went to stand by his side.

"Ciel? You're okay, what happened?" Alois continued, but he was answered when a small mischievous giggle resounded through the room and the group looked up to see the young Sebastian sitting perched on top of a book shelf among broken decorations and such.

"Hmhm...welcome to our humble home, Trancy...Claude..hmhm."

"Uh..." Aloise stuttered as he looked up at the boy, confused to no end.

Claude merely watched the demon boy closely, realizing that this really had been an emergency.

"There! You see! That! That is why I needed you to come over! Claude! Please...PLEASE...take this thing with you..I can't bear him anymore." Ciel nearly begged, which caused Claude to raise a brow in surprise. The normally cold and strict Phantomhive was asking for, no, pleading for help in controlling his demon butler. Or, once was demon butler.

"What happened?..." Claude asked.

"Ash.." Ciel answered. That was all that needed to be said.

"I see. Very well, for the right price I'll take him off you're hands. But as soon as he is back to his normal self, he will be returned to the Phantomhive manor."

"Deal. Do whatever you want. Name your price.." Ciel finalized.

"Hmm..." Claude muttered as he stared up at the smirking child.

…...

Claude wiped his head and sighed, it hadn't been easy to catch Sebastian, he'd put up on hell of a chase. But thankfully for Claude, he was a much older and stronger demon that Sebastian was at this time.

"Thank God..." Ciel said and Sebastian just snickered.

"Hehe...Stupid fool." He retorted and sunk his teeth into Claude's hand who held him firmly. "Mm?"

The young demon was confused when he bit the older of the two and he didn't release him. Ultimately infuriating the child and making him squirm uncomfortably trying to get loose.

"Hold still." Claude said sharply, squeezing the boys wrists tighter, making him wince.

"Uh, young lord...please don't let him take me. I'll be good." Sebastian plead, his large red eyes gazing into Ciel's one cerulean. The phantomhive child looked taken back at the innocence in Sebastian's eyes, but then shook his head and glared.

"Claude will keep you under control until you've grown up.." Ciel spat and opened the door for them to leave. Sebastian smirked, his eyes narrowing from his false remorse from before.

"Heh, I'll see you again. Just better watch yourself Ciel...hmhmhm...have a good time my lord. You've quite the mess to clean up. Hehe.." Sebastian chuckled in his childish voice as Claude took him away with Aloise in the lead. Ciel watched as they climbed into the carriage and rode off.

Finally Ciel could relax, he didn't care at the moment that his home was in shambles. All he cared about was getting to bed and worrying about the mess tomorrow. He had Finny help him dress into his night clothes and climbed into his mess of a bed.

"We'll get this all cleaned up young master. Don't you worry." Finny comforted, but Ciel was already asleep. The blonde smiled and pulled the covers over the head of household, then quietly left the room.

…...

The next day things were quiet, for once, in a very long while. No crashing or smashing or yelling and ranting. Just silence. In a peaceful state of mind he climbed from his covers and mentally told himself that if somehow he were to live to be a mature adult, he would NEVER have children.

Quietly he dressed himself to the best of his ability and walked out of his room and went down to the dining room where his three servants had breakfast made and ready.

"Hm?" Ciel hummed in question, nothing was out of order in the kitchen, what was-

"Good morning my young lord. Did you sleep well?" Tanaka asked as he seated the boy. Ah, so Tanaka was in his true form right now and acting as butler once again in replacement for Sebastian. This pleased Ciel a great deal.

As he ate in Silence he couldn't help but wonder how Claude was fairing with his young demon butler.

…..

At the Trancy manor.

"NO! I will not! I refuse! You CANNOT MAKE ME!" Sebastian screamed but it did nothing to help him when Claude took hold of him and stripped him down, then plunged him into the large bath. White flour globs floated off of the boy as Claude proceeded in cleaning him.

The morning had started early. Sebastian had escaped the room he'd been locked in and terrorized the demons in the kitchen, mainly Hannah, whom he thought would be funny to repeatedly grope her and to other perverted things. Claude had walked in and the boy demon had launched a bucket of flour at him, thus coating everything in flour, ruining breakfast preparations, knocking over a white strawberry cake that had been for dinner, as well as spilling all the cream and sugar for tea.

"You will hold still and allow me to clean you up." Claude scolded as he smacked the boy upside the head.

"Tsk...dammit..I hate you.."

"I don't care." Claude replied as he dumped a bucket of water over Sebastians head, causing him to cough and sputter on the water he hadn't been prepared for.

Once he was rinsed off, Claude helped him out of the water and dried him off, dressing him in some of Aloise's clothes. His less nice ones of course. Sebastian once freed of Claudes grasp for a moment, took off, but Claude was faster and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back.

"Gak!" The demon boy sounded as he was pulled back and spun around to face a very serious looking Claude. Sebastian fidgeted a bit at being faced so close to someone so powerful. He averted his eyes to not feel as intimidated.

"Look at me."

"No!"

"Now."

Sebastian slowly turned his bright red eyes back to the gold ones of the butler before him.

"I want you to listen very closely for I will only tell you once." Faustus started. "Yesterday I let you get away with your antics, as well as this morning. But things are about to change very fast."

Sebastian felt a little nervous but he'd stopped trying to get away.

"Today you will behave yourself the way a well behaved boy should. There will be no playing pranks, no causing chaos, and you will speak to people with respect. Especially Aloise." Claude warned.

This irritated the young demon a great deal so he growled a bit and glared at Claude.

"And what if I don't wanna!" He spat.

Claude smirked.

"Then I will punish you."

Sebastian gulped and sighed, looking away.

"Whatever.." He muttered.

"What was that? Did I not just mention speaking to others respectfully?"

Michaelis shuddered a little and fought down his pride for just this once.

"I...I meant, yessir." The boy said.

Claude seemed to be satisfied with this so he let go, Sebastian stepped back right away and then awkwardly backed up and took off out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing! The more you review the more I update! :) and sorry for any mistakes, writing on a phone is tricky.

* * *

Sebastian was walking down the halls of the Trancy manor, quite literally losing his mind. All he wanted to do was have fun! And that Claude made his blood boil with rage.

"Tch..punish me? He can't punish me. I may be small but I'm still a demon..hmph.." The boy pouted as he stomped a little harder than he needed to as he made his way. Suddenly he heard Aloise shouting about something and the boy snickered and decided to go check it out.

Upon walking into the room he looked at Aloise, and at Claude, who currently had a rather delicious looking mixed berry pie on his pace as well as around where he stood.

"I hate it!" Aloise belted. "Go make me another!"

Sebastian laughed as he leisurely silked over by Aloise.

"Tsk, tsk...such a useless butler right? I'm sure I could do better..his highness deserves the best after all.." The child demon said as he sighed in mock pity.

Aloise smiled.

"Hehe, you're absolutely right Sebastian...he is rather pathetic at times." The blonde smiled deviously and patted Sebastian's head. "Hmhm, such a bright little boy."

"Forgive me, I will make you another." Claude said formally as he turned to leave, but Sebastian didn't miss the warning look he'd shot him. This made a child climb up his spine, but as long as Aloise liked him, Claude couldn't touch him right? After all, his 'highness' comes first. Claude couldn't deny that.

"Sheeesh..what a stick in the mud. Haha.." Sebastian laughed as he popped a blue berry into his mouth from a small dish on a table.

"I know. I do wish he would lighten up a bit. I still have hope for him though." Aloise chimed, as if still proud to be in contract with the golden eyed demon. "Sebastian, you're good at having fun right? That's why Ciel couldn't handle you, 'cuz he's too boring."

"You could say that." Sebastian answered in an amused voice, resting his large wine eyes on Aloise's turquoise ones. "Why?"

"Because I want to have fun too. Sebastian as head of household, I demand that you help me have fun."

Sebastian smirked and stood up straight, then bowed formally the way he did as a butler.

"Anything for his majesty.."

"Oh I like that!" The boy charmed and dropped a blue berry in his mouth as well.

…..

Some time later, Claude returned to the room with a cart with a few different pies, just in case his 'majesty' didn't like a certain one.

"Your highness I've brought-" But he paused when he noticed the room was empty of both Aloise and his little child fiend. With a sigh he adjusted his glasses and turned to leave and find his young master and his charge.

…..

"Oh..oh here he comes..shh..." Aloise snickered, Sebastian covered his mouth though, he knew better. Claude could hear even the smallest of noises, it was important that they even breathed quietly. Aloise was slightly irritated to have the small cold hand over his mouth, but listened and watched intently. Currently they were hiding in a crawl space in the ceiling, soon Claude, or whomever happened along, would find themselves in fallen into an intricate trap.

The sound of the thin thread snapping as someone walked into was nonmistaken, Sebastian and Aloise laughed quietly as they watched the pale of cooking oil dump onto the unsuspecting demon below. Followed by six small cakes, in which very tasty berries and apples coated the floor in a sticky mess as well as the victim. However, it was then that they heard the annoyed groan of who had been caught. Sebastian's breath hitched as fear struck as he realized it wasn't Claude he and Aloise had pranked.

"Total brats.." One voice said.

"Really...my clothes are ruined.." Another voice, identical to the first.

"I suppose the lord Trancy won't get in trouble for this either..." Another identical voice.

"How annoying.." They said in sync and the child demon and the young Trancy watched through a peep hole as the triplets traipsed along below and went to get themselves cleaned up. Just then another set of footsteps was heard, and they watched as Claude and Hannah walked over and looked on at the mess. Hannah immediately began picking up the remains of pie, which being careful to not slip on the oily floor.

Sebastian yelped by taking a sharp breath as his stomach sank when Claude looked directly at him through the small hole. Aloise laughed but Sebby didn't find it the slightest funny. He took a deep breath and made sure to stay close to Aloise as they left the crawl space and dusted themselves off when they exited.

"I'm sure you found that quite amusing my lord?" Claude questioned Aloise but kept his hard gaze fixed on the demon child as he walked up to them. Sebastian tried his best to remain calm, and told himself that it would be fine. After all, he was just following orders from Aloise. Yeah, so he was fine.

"Haha, yes, you should have seen your faces." Aloise chirped happily. "This was a great idea Sebastian."

The black haired boy stiffened and stuttered as he tried to speak.

"Y...Yeah,..y...your highness. Loads of fun.." He said, but Claude bore no change of expression, just hard cold eyes that even for a demon were scary.

"Well, if you two have had your fun, I'll have you two come to dinner now." The butler said and Aloise smiled and made his way to the dining room, Sebastian followed closely behind to avoid being left alone with the taller, older demon.

"Um, Aloise, wanna play a game after dinner? Like..erm..."

"What? Haha, no. I wanna play more jokes on Claude and my other servants." Aloise interjected as he sank his teeth into the roast duck, Sebastian followed suite, though he didnt really need food of this sort.

"I'm so sorry to dampen your fun your highness, but you have a meeting tomorrow morning for measurements on your new clothes. So I insist you retire to bed after dinner and your bath sir."

Aloise visibly pouted but then shrugged, he was excited about his new clothes. His other ones were becoming uncomfortably tight. Suddenly Aloise launched a spoonful of mashed potatoes at his butler, Sebastian couldn't help but crack up laughing, even though Claude sighed and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his face.

"If that is all.." He said as he started cleaning up the left over dinner along with the other demon servants.

….

Back at the Phantomhive manor, things were just as hectic as usual, of course, with an exception of Sebastian being there to make it worse.

"Put out the flames now!" Ciel bellowed as Tanaka came rushing in with a couple buckets of water. Followed by Meyrin who was swatting out the flames with a sheet and Bard poured flour on the fire.

After about ten more minutes the fire was beaten and soaked out. Ciel was once again stressed beyond comprehension. If only that stupid Ash hadn't turned his demon butler into an unruly child.

"Get this place back in order! You have two hours or you're all fired!" Ciel blurted, this stopped all of the servants, they shot him looks of shock and terror. "I'm serious! Now hurry up!"

Tanaka was even surprised at the boy's anger. He'd been quite flustered since Sebastians...change. Even he couldn't seem to satisfy the boy, not with any form of tea or cakes, or order. Something had to be done, Ciel really needed a 'time out' so to speak. To relax. Perhaps they would take a trip to a hot spring, where he could get the phantomhive boy away from the chaos.

…..

Currently Aloise was bathing with his loyal butlers help. Sebastian was being as quiet as possibly as he snooped through the boys room. He was looking for a key, the key to his bedroom, since he knew he'd be locked in later tonight, and he was more than ready to go home to the Phantomhive manor. Where he could raise hell and no one could do a damn thing about it. He smirked at how Ciel would react when he hopped up through his window, scaring the living hell out of him.

"My, my such an interesting little thing you are. Who knew you were the thief type..hmhm.." Aloise laughed suddenly from the door, fully dressed in his night shirt. Sebastian spun around and looked frightened but then glared at the brat of a boy. He walked right up to him and shoved him into the wall.

"I'm going home! You can play jokes on Claude all you want! But I'm not gonna be the one getting yelled at for it!" Sebastian snapped, but Aloise just glared and shoved him back, and Sebastian being much younger and smaller than Aloise, fell back onto the floor.

"Tsk...don't whine to me...demon baby.." The Trancy boy snapped and went to his bed, Sebastian growled but then felt a smack to the back of his head and jerked forward. He winced a bit and turned to look, but when he did he jumped a little. Before him stood a very annoyed looking Claude.

"Claude..." Sebastian whispered, then backed up and ran over to Aloise and smirked.

"Tch..Don't hide behind me little boy..you shoved me earlier..I haven't forgiven you for that." Aloise said as he glared at Sebastian.

"Uh...you little ass! I thought you liked the fun we had! I thought you were on my side!" The red eyed boy protested, but Aloise just smirked and cupped the child demons chin in his hand. "Don't look so frightened, hmhm. Claude..."

"Yes, your highness."

"Show little Sebastian how we reward this sort of behavior..hehe.." Aloise snickered but then yawned. Little Michaelis glared at the spoiled blonde boy as he nestled himself into his cool sheets and closed his eyes.

"Yes, your highness." Claude replied and then looked to Sebastian who took a step back, but then took off by jumping out the window, but not before he pulled out three golden butter knives and launched them with precision at the calm demon at the door. Each hit its mark but one, which stabbed into the wall behind him. Claude seemed to wince and glare, but in the end just pulled out the cutlery and threw them into the waste basket. "Good night." He said quietly and then downed the lights and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here. :) I need lots of reviews please. The more you review the faster I'll update. This was sort of me being nice, putting up chapter three with only one review. But noe you need to be nice and review for me.

* * *

Sebastian ran, he ran as fast as his young body and demon speed could carry him. He knew that somewhere and at some point in time, Claude would come for him. Because that was what Ciel had requested. For him to stay with Claude until he'd 'grown up'.

The raven haired boy made little to no sound as he darted in the direction of the Phantomhive manor, to most humans he would have looked like no more than a black blur. Like a shifting shadow. Thankfully for him, he'd made it this far already, the manor was just ahead.

Upon reaching the manor Sebastian went to the windows to climb in but only found them locked, this surprised him, the young master normally never had the windows latched. But then he remembered his threat to the young lord when he'd left. Cursing himself, he ran to the front doors and knocked, then knocked again, and then banged on the door harder.

Finally after what seemed like forever, which was actually only about five minutes, the door slowly opened. It was Bardroy who'd opened up.

"Phantomhive resi- uh..." He paused when he saw the angry and rebellious looking demon child. His deep red eyes piercing into his own. "Sebastian.."

"Quick, let me in.." Sebastian ordered as he tried to push past the man but Bard blocked the way. The boy glared daggers and stiffened. Was this human really getting in his way?

"Move, or I'll move you myself.." The boy warned, Bard simply laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but 'da young masta' has ordered us servants to not let you in.." Bard explained, Sebastian took a deep breath and glared but then smirked.

"Very well.." He said as he shoved the veteran before him with incredible force, the blonde man went crashing into the wall across the room, wincing and coughing in pain.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?!" A very irritated childish voice came from the left of the room. Sebastian watched as his young master made his way into the room, looking at the devastation done once again from the miniaturized demon butler. Sebastian smiled deviously but in an innocent way as he watched the ash haired boy twitch slightly and smile evilly.

"Did I not instruct you to not come back until you'd grown up? Puny demon.." Ciel jeered as he smirked.

Sebastian smiled and appeared beside the boy, Ciel didn't flinch but he was curious as to what the demon child was up to.

"Hmhm..." The crimson eyed snickered. "You know, it wasn't very nice to dump me off at the Trancy's." Sebastian laughed and it was then that Ciel snapped, annoyed with the boys little snicker. In a dramatic and rather childish way, the two began throwing things at each other from opposite sides of the room. Lamps, furniture, portraits, breakables and many other things, including Meyrin at once point.

"You're such a brat!" Ciel shouted.

"You're the one who wanted to make a contract with me! Stupid little human boy!" Sebastian shouted back, Finny and Bard simply stood back and watched the chaos. If this hadn't been at two in the morning it may have been comical.

"Well maybe I don't want the stupid contract anymore!" Ciel yelled as he threw a rather large portrait from the wall behind him at the demon boy before him.

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" Sebastian yelled as he picked up Pluto out of no where and launched him across the room at Ciel.

The phantomhive boy dodged and then flailed in protest.

"YOU THREW A PERSON AT ME!" Ciel ranted as he stomped his foot.

"ITS PAY BACK FOR THROWING MEYRIN AT ME!" Sebastian shot back. This was definitely getting out of control.

"All right, why don't we just set'l this over some tea?" Bard tried, but was blasted away by the roaring voices of Ciel and Sebastian who screamed. "SHUT IT!"

Bard stuck his pinky in his ear to try and get his hearing back once more.

Once again the two boys began throwing things back and forth, anything within arms reach was victimized and shot across the room at the other. At one point Sebastian threw a sofa in which Ciel dodged out of the way and ripped off the cushions and threw them back.

"You're so pathetic!" Ciel screamed.

"Oh yeah!? Your the one who can't even dress yourself at thirteen years old!" Sebastian shouted back.

"Take that back!"

"Why!? Its true!"

Ciel raged in a chibi sort of anger fit.

"Well at least my heart doesn't go melting around cats you red eyed freak!" Ciel bellowed as he threw a small dish full of sugar but hadn't noticed where he'd grabbed it from.

"Uh! Why you!.Th...There's nothing wrong with liking cats!" Sebastian ranted as he blushed furiously at his secret being revieled.

"Oh of course not! In fact, all I gotta do is hand you a box of kittens to make you bend to my every whim!"

Sebastians face grew redder as his embarrassment grew as well.

"T..That's not true!" Sebastian yelled as he ripped a phone off the wall and chucked it at Ciel who in return grabbed a tea cup and saucer and launched it. It was then that he realized that he didn't know where he was grabbing tea ware from.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A loud voice thundered, making Ciel and Sebastian jump and freeze, shooting confused looks around to find the source, when finally their gaze rested on a very irritated and tired looking Tanaka. He held a now, sugar, tea cup, and saucer-less tea trey.

"Well he started it!" Ciel shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sebastian.

The black haired boy looked appalled at such an accusation and jabbed his finger back.

"DID NOT! You started it when you sent me away to Claude!"

"What?! You're such a brat!"

"Then that makes two of us!"

"Silence!" Tanaka yelled once more, striding briskly over to Ciel and taking him by the arm.

"Uh, let go Tanaka! How dare you handle me so roughly!" Ciel snapped.

"_You_ hush." The man scolded. "And you, where is Claude..." Tanaka asked as he looked very impatiently at the young Sebastian who was smirking at having won the fight.

"He's back at the Trancy's. I lost him on the way here." Sebastian said rather proudly, and closed his eyes, holding his hands to his sides suggestively.

"Is that so?" Another calmer voice came from somewhere unseen. Sebastian's blood ran cold as he turned around and looked up at Claude who was standing directly behind him and looking down at him with cold, yet expressionless eyes.

"Claude, why did you let him come over here?! Is he too much for even you to handle?!" Ciel shouted but Tanaka shot him a warning glance.

"That will be quite enough young master Ciel." The older butler said as he still held Ciels arm rather firmly. Ciel knowing better than to anger Tanaka further, simply sighed heavily and put himself above the situation.

"If that will be all.." Ciel said, once again regaining his composure and noble like stature.

Claude nodded and put a strong hand on Sebastian's shoulder. The boy glared hard at the ground but inside was raging mad and embarrassed at the same time. In this form he was so useless, so weak compared to his, excuse the expression, nemesis Claude.

"We're leaving Michaelis.." Claude said quietly to Sebastian, who jerked himself from under Claudes hand and made his way out the door, the older demon following close behind.

…...

Tanaka walked Ciel back to his room and handed the boy a glass of water. The phantomhive boy sighed heavily again and took a few large drinks, he was quite worn out from the battle with his little butler.

"Young Master, as punishment for your and Sebastian's little game of destroy the manor, you are grounded to your room. Please, get into bed and in the morning I will bring you your breakfast but you will spend the day tomorrow doing only your studies and spending time in here." Tanaka said as he tucked the boy back into the large bed.

Ciel grimaced and looked up at the retired butler.

"It wasn't my fault, he was throwing things first. And I- uh, wait! I'm head of household! You can't ground me!" Ciel shook his head in protest and sat up once more.

"You may be head of household sir, but you are still only a child. Your parents would be rolling in their graves if they found out I let you get away with this sort of behavior."

Ciel blinked widely for a moment and realized that Tanaka was right. If his parents had been the ones here, and saw him do what he had...Ciel shuddered. It wouldn't have ended well. So with a sigh Ciel nodded and laid back down as sleep called to him. He let his thoughts be silenced as he listened to the wind pick up outside his window, and as small taps of rain began to hit the window.

…...

Sebastian and Claude had only just arrived back at the Trancy manor when the full brunt of the storm hit. The wind was out of control and whipped across the land, and the rain pelted the ground and everything else that was in its path.

Sebastian shook his head to rid his hair of the rain water as they entered the home. He coughed a bit and wiped his face with a hand towel that Claude gave him.

"Come along, it's time for bed." Claude said as he removed his wet coat as well as Sebastians.

"But...aren't you..aren't you mad at me?" Sebastian questioned cautiously as he and Claude made their way down the long hall.

"If you're wondering if I'm going to punish you still the answer is yes, but right now it's late and you need your rest." The man answered and he raven haired boy looked down feeling rather trapped. The gold eyed demon led the smaller of the two into the guest room he'd been staying in and helped the boy into some of Aloise's pajamas.

"I...um.."

"No more tonight Sebsatian. I've had enough. Now, behave and go to bed." Claude finalized and covered up the demon child once he crawled into bed. As he turned to leave the room, he was stopped when he felt a small tug at his clothes.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry.." Sebastian said quietly.

Claude wore a hint of a smile that played at the corner of his mouth, he sighed and leaned down a little and tousled the boys hair, then left the room silently, turning off the light.

...

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews! :) as promised, here is another chapter. Review lots and I will update again soon!

* * *

When morning finally came, the rain was still pouring outside, usual April weather. Ciel would never admit it but the smell of rain soothed him. He loved its fresh, crisp scent and moist feel. He'd gotten up early to open his window and let the cool air into the room along with the calm fragrance of falling rain. Now however, he found himself asleep at the window sill, his night shirt partially wet from the rain that he'd slept through.

It was then that Tanaka came into the room pushing a breakfast cart with a tea tray on the middle level.

"Young master, it's time to-" He started but stopped when he saw the boy asleep at the window. Quickly he pushed the cart aside and made his way over to the young lord. "Sir?.." He tried again, but the boy did not stir. "Ciel.." He tried once more, this time brushing the boys hair out of his eyes to reveal rosy cheeks and a somewhat weary expression.

Carefully he picked the boy up and brought him to his bed, where he laid him down, then briskly walked back to the open window and closed it. The sound of the latch was what woke Ciel.

"Mm...Tanaka?" The boy muttered as he opened his tired eyes and sat up slowly. This action caused him to groan in discomfort. "My head..." He mumbled to himself, while pressing a clammy hand to his blueish locks.

"Please lie back down sir." Tanaka instructed as he put a few logs in the wood stove, lighting them ablaze and closing the iron door. The old man sighed and made his way back over to the boy. "I'll be right back.." He said and then left the room.

Ciel felt awful. He didn't know why though, but then he remembered he'd last been at the window watching the lightning and enjoying the smell of the rain and the cool breeze. He sighed in annoyance for letting himself fall asleep in such a bad place. A few moments later the old butler walked back into the cold room and was carrying a small box. Ciel dreaded that small green box. He knew exactly what it was.

He watched as Tanaka pulled out a glass mercury thermometer, then brought it to the boys lips. Ciel grimaced but opened up and allowed him to take his temperature. Things were silent for a time as the thermometer measured. Ciel sighed in relieve at the glass device was pulled from his mouth.

"Hm.." Tanaka hummed to himself as he frowned at the results.

"What is it?"

"You've quite the fever sir." Tanaka said as he used a sanitized cloth to wipe the thermometer down and then put it back into the small box. "I'll need you to stay in bed today sir, and I'll be calling a doctor over to see you."

The boy didn't like the sound of that at all. Silently he got up from the bed.

"Sir, please do not make things difficult." The butler said as he allowed the boy to go to the bathroom for a moment. He remembered the last time Ciel had gotten sick, it wasn't pleasant for either of them. Of course, at that time, Sebastian was the one taking care of him, and for some reason that Tanaka couldn't figure out, the boy seemed to obey Sebastian when it came to his health or other things of importance.

Tanaka watched as Ciel opened the door the bathroom and walked back out, it was then that the butler helped him into a dry night shirt and instructed him to get back into bed, which out of being so tired, Ciel obliged and did as was told.

"I'll bring you a light soup for breakfast sir, the meal we had prepared is far to much for a sick child."

The Phantomhive boy just sighed and nodded, closing his eyes and flipping back over.

…...

At the Trancy manor, Sebastian had been up quite early, five o'clock in fact. He'd been given strict chores he was to complete which to Claude's annoyance, the boy performed and finished before even six o'clock. Of course, the boy was a demon child, and prior to that he had been 'One hell of a butler'. So Claude had to think of a different way to punish the boy for last nights occurrences.

So now Claude found himself traipsing around the halls trying to find the little prodigy again. When he finally found Sebastian, he was just outside the kitchen where he saw the by popping stolen blue berries into his mouth from a little glass dish, the sounds of confusion at where the berries had gone from the kitchen weren't to be mistaken either. Right as the older demon was about to say the boys name, he watched as the child stomped on a spider, crushing it into the floor beneath his shoe. A strong shiver ran up the mans spine and he had to turn around for a moment to recollect himself.

After clearing his throat he turned back around and saw the boy looking up at him with a devious grin. The same one he'd always worn, but as a child this expression was somehow more mischievous.

"We do not kill the spiders here Sebastian."

The boy sighed in mock remorse as he looked sweetly up at the man.

"Terribly sorry, but they really are such horrid little pests.." He replied matter-of-factly and then began to walk off, but he found himself jerked back by the back of his t-shirt.

"You're not off the hook yet.." Claude said, the boy with red wine eyes seemed to pout for a second but then regained his composure and cocky attitude.

"Heh, well everything you have me do is easy...so it's pointless." Sebastian retorted with a smirk as he dropped another blue berry in his mouth. Claude did not find this humorous at all, and in one swift movement snatched the berry dish from the child and returned it to the kitchen.

"Oh, and did you notice? I've grown again..hmhm.." The boy said as Claude returned to him.

The older man raised a brow and looked about the boy, it was true. He was a bit taller now.

"Don't think that means I can't catch you just as easily as before if you try to cause trouble." Claude said as he took the boy by the arm and started walking down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"To your room."

Sebastian pouted.

"Why? Why can't I just clean? I could make lunch. I don't mind the butler lifestyle." Sebastian said in a childish voice as he followed in tow behind the gold eyed demon.

"That's exactly why, you shouldn't be doing things you enjoy. You're being punished for last night."

Sebastian glared down at the floor as they walked.

Upon entering his room, Claude took Sebastian over to a table and sat him down, then set a very heavy looking book in front of him.

"What's this? A dictionary?" The boy asked as he opened it up and saw that he was right.

"You will spend the day writing each word and its definition on a sheet of paper." Claude answered as he set down a very large stack of lined paper.

"What?! But I know almost everything in this book! I don't want to! Please, make me do something else! I'll do anything!"

Claude smirked. That was more like it.

"No, you will do this. The point is to teach you the consequences of raising hell everywhere."

Sebastian glared and closed the book and shoved it away.

"I won't do it. And hell isn't so bad.." He said in a sarcastic tone. Claude sighed and slid the massive book back in front of the boy and handed him a pencil.

"Don't be troublesome. Now do your work, I will be in with lunch in which time you may take a break, but until then you will write." Claude said as he left the room. "If I come back and you haven't done any lines or an amount that I know you could have done. I will punish you for that as well. So behave and do your work."

...

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Your reviews have been excellent! Thank you again :) I'll update again after I get some reviews again. Hope your enjoying the story.

* * *

Ciel was laying in bed bored out of his mind, the doctor had come by and forced him to take a medicine in the form of a dark green syrup that was to put quite simply, rather putrid. He had to hold his nose while he swallowed the sappy grossness. And even then he had to chase it down with a glass of water. The doctor had informed him to stay in bed at all costs, with the only exceptions being to use the restroom, or of course, emergency.

Laying in the bed for hours and hours on end had made him not only bored, but sore as well. He found himself in and out of sleep but no dreams came. He didn't want to admit it but somewhere in the back of his mind he wished Sebastian was there. Though he was a demon, and a rather sadistic one at that, he was an excellent care taker. And at times, Ciel felt as though the man cared for more than just his soul. Right now, he would have ordered Sebastian to come in and stay with him for a while. Of course, he probably would have felt stupid and embarrassed after such a request but for now, it was what he wanted.

Suddenly the bedroom door quietly opened with a slight creak, and Ciel opened his eyes to watch his temporary butler Tanaka bring in a trey with the dreaded medicine. He frowned and covered up all the way, hiding within the warmth of the bedding.

"Young master, please sit up so that I may give you your medicine." The man instructed, but Ciel simply ignored him and just let about a muffled, 'Don't want to'.

"I know it's unpleasant sir but the doctor has instructed you to take it in order to get well." Tanaka said and then set the trey on the boys nightstand. "Now, sit up please."

After a moment more of Ciel ignoring him, the butler swiftly yanked the blankets from the sick child. The phantomhive boy glared and sat up on his knees and pointed at the trey.

"I don't want to take it! I'll get well if I just stay here in bed!" He shouted, which caught Tanaka off guard. He really must have been feeling sick.

With a heavy sigh the man poured the thick, sticky, green syrup onto a silver spoon and held it up for the boy, in which Ciel huffed heavily and looked away.

"No. I am head of this estate, and I don't want to take it." He snapped, but then turned softer and tried to play the puppy eyes trick. "Please, Tanaka. It's awful. Don't make me take it."

The man felt for the boy but stepped forward and held the spoon right up to the boys mouth, Ciel took one whiff of the horrid medicine and crinckled his nose, covering his mouth and knocking the spoon away in an angry fit.

"I said no!" He shouted as the spoon bounced off the floor, splattering the medicine all over the floor and a few drips onto the wall.

With a heavy sigh Tanaka took the boy by the arm and sat down on the bed and then yanked the Ciel over his lap. This action made the child more than dizzy and he put a weary hand to his head before he realized where he was and what to do. Instantly he tried to remove himself from the humiliating position, but he was pressed down by a strong hand.

"T..Tanaka, what are you doing?!"

"You know very well what I am doing Ciel Phantomhive. I am disciplining you for your outlandish behavior." The man answered as he raised his hand high, Ciel panicked for a moment and squirmed.

"No! Let me go! I'm too old for this!" Ciel protested as he kicked and tried to twist his body around to escape.

"Ciel, hold still, I'd hate for this to be worse than it has to be." The butler said then brought his hand down onto Ciel's clothed backside with a loud smack. The boy winced and closed his eyes, already having them starting to burn from embarrassment.

"What would your parents have done in this situation? What would your father have thought? Just because they are no longer with us doesn't mean that you can act this way." The man scolded as he continued to lay down painful smacks.

"B...But please.." Ciel whimpered, he didn't know what to do. He tried to fight and escape but his body defied him, he was simply too sick and weak.

"You know that you deserve this. Now, why do you think I'm doing it?"

Ciel winced as the heat behind him began to rise and it got harder and harder to stand.

"Ss...ouch...b...because I...ow! Please! Stop! I really am too old for this!"

Tanaka sighed once more at the boys stubbornness.

"That is not the answer to my question." He said as he laid down a particularly painful slap.

"Ow! I don't care! Do as I say! I'm the boss here!" Ciel cried out as he fought to keep his tears in. "This won't solve anything!"

"Ciel..." Tanaka warned, but the boy didn't answer. It was time to turn up the heat, with this rebellion the man started spanking faster and a little harder. Not too much because he knew the boy was sick, and couldn't take as much as he normally would have, but it was definitely enough to pack a good sting.

"Uhn!...Ow! Tanaka! Stop it!" The boy protested and tried to reach his hands back to defend his assaulted behind but his hands were dealt a painful smack as well, causing him to yelp and yank his hands back to safety.

"Ready to tell me what you did wrong?" Tanaka asked in a calm but firm tone as he continued to paddle the boy.

"Sss...ow...no! Go to hell! You can't do this!"

"Honestly, you really are stubborn." The man replied and flipped up the boys night shirt and began spanking there. Still being wary of how hard he brought his hand down, really the boy was making this worse than it really was. He wasn't even spanking him very hard at all. Just enough to sting, but to a sick boy it felt like much more.

"N..No! Please!" Ciel screamed in terror at feeling his bottom exposed even more so. A few heavy smacks fell once more but it only took a couple before Ciel began to sob and that was when Tanaka stopped. Really he was making a big deal out of this, it was only in all about twenty five swats. Which in all reality would sting and hurt yes, but with it being delt by only a hand was not really much to get so worked up over.

"Ciel...shh...it's alright.." Tanaka soothed as he held the boy close.

"I...I knocked the sp-spoon away. I'm sorry.." Ciel cried.

"Are we going to have any more trouble with taking your medicine?" The older man asked gently, Ciel simply shook his head. With that Tanaka stood and grabbed a spare spoon from the trey and re-poured the medicine.

He chuckled as Ciel stood up and rubbed his behind and wincing.

"Did you really have to go and spank me? Over that?" He asked blushing furiously.

"Hmhm, sometimes it's the only way. Now sir, if you would..."

Ciel sighed and opened his mouth and accepted the medicine with half a gag and then swallowed a generous amount of water.

"I need Sebastian back..he wouldn't have dared do that.." The boy muttered to himself as he laid back down as the medicine began to make him sleepy.

"Don't be so sure. Hmhm..." Tanaka laughed as he picked up and cleaned the mess from the spill.

…...

Claude was just making his way down the hall when he heard a strange sort of sound, a mix between a laugh and a moan. He didn't like that sound at all, and so went to find the source. He followed the sound all the way down the hall and into the kitchen, upon entering the room he didn't see anything. So cautiously he walked further and on the other side of the counter island, he found the source. What his eyes revealed to him was infuriating, and had he been a human, he might not have been able to contain himself.

"Hahahahaha...Claude...have some!" Little Sebastian laughed as he handed one of the non empty bottles of alcohol to the demon. Claude sighed angrily and set the bottle down and then grabbed the child demon by the arm and strode out of the kitchen.

"Uh...n..no! Wait! I...I did the work! I just got bored!" Sebastian plead as he was half dragged back to his room. He tried to get away but his body felt almost numb from the wine.

"You are unbelievable..." Was all Claude growled through his teeth.

"I...I'm not drunk! Just...lust a jittle tispy!" Sebastian claimed but then shook his head. "I..I mean, just a little tipsy! Lemme go!"

Claude easily dragged the boy into his room and closed the door behind him, without hesitation he set the boy in a corner and in a very firm, almost scary voice, told him to stay there. Or else.

The demon walked quietly over to the table that Sebastian was supposed to have been working at and picked up the sheet. He frowned when he saw it only three quarters of the way filled, and with nearly three hours of time to work, this was unacceptable.

"...I..I'm sorry?" Sebastian tried. He fidgeted in the corner and tried to look behind him but when he did he was delivered a hard stinging swat to his behind. The demon boy winced and decided to keep his gaze in front of him.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Sebastian." Claude said as he set down the paper and changed the boys bedding as well as tidied up the room a bit to calm himself before dealing with the boy.

"Well...then what do I do if sorry doesn't work?"

"You wait." Claude answered

Sebastian shuttered and for a time wished he was his adult self again. Why did he keep getting into trouble? Yeah it was fun but not when he had a full grown demon to punish him each time! Maybe it wasn't worth it.

After about twenty minutes of standing in the corner Claude went back over to him and tapped his shoulder. The demon boy turned around and looked up into the quiet eyes of Claude.

"How about sorry now?"

"Nice try.." Claude replied with a smirk, and with that took hold of the boy's arm and led him to the table. "You were instructed to stay in here and write each word and it's definition, correct?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes." The red eyed demon said as he itched his arm. A rather human gesture to try and not feel as bad.

"Very good. And what did you do?"

Sebastian sighed and shrugged in annoyance.

"Don't push me.."

"Ug..I left the room and went to the kitchen where I stole the bottles of wine from the pantry and drank as much as I could, but you came in not long after I started." Sebastian answered in a smart alec sort of way.

"Exactly. Now that you have confessed to me that you know what you did wrong, I can move on."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked as he scratched the back of his head, temporarily messing up his smooth black as night hair.

"You'll see." The older demon answered, Sebastian couldn't fight down the chill that slipped down his spine.

...

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Again I thank you for reviews! You seem to be compliant with me so here is the next chapter as promised! Review lots more if you want the next chapter! :)

* * *

"Come here Sebastian.." Claude said after taking a seat at the table. Sebastian felt more than nervous and took a step back, then took off like a bullet. He wasn't about to let Claude punish him yet again! As he ran he found his way to an open window and jumped out once again, landing in a large rose bush and wincing at the thorns that stabbed him. As he tried to climb out he felt the most awful feeling, the feeling of tiny creepy crawlies all over him and in his clothes.

"Gah!?" Sebastian flailed as he launched himself out of the roses and rolled on the ground, then stood up and did a strange sort of dance as he smacked at his body repeatedly to get the spiders off. "You REALLY need to do something about this infestation Aloise!" He yelled as he hopped around and half way stripped his clothes off. "Must have landed in a nest or something!" He finished as he continued to dance around trying to free himself of the spiders. It was then that he heard a very childish voice laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha! Oh Sebastian! Spiders are everywhere here! You look like such an adorable little idiot bouncing around like that. Haha." Aloise laughed, quite amused at the spectacle before him.

"It's not funny!" The demon child retorted and threw his pocket watch at him, smacking the blonde in the head and knocking him down.

"Hey! That hurt!" Aloise snapped, small tears in his eyes.

After he'd rid his body of the majority of the eight legged freaks Sebastian took off once again, but this time he didn't even make it five feet before he was lifted and slung over a familiar butlers shoulders. In a spastic fit Sebastian began kicking and beating at the man he rested over.

"Put me down! I want to go home!" He yelled, of course referring to the Phantomhive manor.

"Not until you've returned to normal." Was the only answer he got as he was carried back into the manor. He was able to look up though and see Aloise smirking at him as Hannah held an ice pack to his head where the metal pocket watch had hit.

"Have fuuuunn.." The blonde sang in sarcasm and stuck out his contracted tongue at the young demon as he was carried away.

Once they were back in the boys bedroom, Claude carried him over to the chair by the table, sat down and then rested the boy over his lap.

"Lemme go Claude!" He protested. "Or I'll sing songs that annoy you! Like this one! THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER! CLIMBED UP THE WATER SPOUT! OUT CAME THE ME! AND STOMPED THE SPIDER OUT!" Sebastian sang his own version of the song and struggled with all his might.

"Stop struggling.." The older demon answered, it was then that the raven haired boy heard a strange jingle sound and looked up, he saw that Claude held a small leather collar in his hand with a silver tag. Much similar to a cat's collar.

"W..What is that for? Aloise doesn't have a cat...does he?" Sebastian questioned as he ceased his struggling out of curiosity.

"He does now." Claude replied as he pinned the boys head down and slipped the collar around his neck, fastening it in the back then pulling out a little silver key and locking it.

"Huh? Hey..Hey wait! Take this off! I'm a person! I'm not a cat! Not that it wouldn't be awesome to be a cat...but I'm not one!" The poor boy cried out and began his struggling again.

"This will prevent you from getting lost again when you take off. Meaning, if you do, I will always be able to find you." The older demon answered as he took out a pin and pricked his finger, letting a drip of blood fall on a small metal plate on the boys collar, of course, this plate bore a star seal. The same one that was on Aloise's tongue.

"No! No wait! Take it off!" Sebastian shouted as he wiggled and tried his hardest not to escape Claude, but to get the collar off, the small tag jingling the entire time.

"It's no use, only I have the key." Claude said and then sighed. "Now then, for your punishment.."

Sebastian writhed over the demons lap and tried his absolute hardest to escape, yet even with all of his demonic strength, he was no match for the full grown demon which held him. The boy yelped and continued to protest and struggle when Claude slipped his fingers into the waste band of the boys pants and yanked them down along with his under garments.

Legitimately confused, Sebastian stopped for a moment and stared on in disbelief.

"A...Are you?..."

"Going to give you a thrashing? Yes. Very perceptive of you." Claude answered without hearing an actual question and reached over grabbing a thick wooden ruler from the table.

"But...But that's a human punishment...you...you can't do it to me.." Sebastian said as Claude rested the ruler on his bared backside. It was then that the boy began to panic a little.

"W...Wait,wait,wait,wait,wait! I mean lets think about this! Haha...I mean this is rather primitive don't you think?" Sebastian suggested and was relieved when he was able to get the mans attention.

"What do you mean?"

"W..Well I mean, we are demons..don't you think this is a little undignified?" Sebastian tried and then started again. "You know, I've realized my wrongs and am willing to be good. How about I write more definitions? I'll have half the book done by the time you come back for dinner!"

Sebastian was silent for a moment when he felt Claudes body shaking a bit, he turned his head and looked up and saw the man hiding a smile behind his hand and trying to fight the laughter, but he couldn't help it. He busted up laughing, for possibly the first time in his long life, and put a hand to his forehead.

"Cl...Claude?"

"Hmhmhmhm...you're just so adorable Sebastian. Ah...haha...trying to talk your way out. Hmhm, but either way your getting a thrashing so just hold still. Haha..." He said through laughter and his face was tinted pink ever so slightly from the amusement.

"Uh..W..Wait! I'll..I'll do anything!"

"Hmhm, it's no good Sebastian. You've earned this." Claude said and with that sighed, regaining his composure and brought his hand up holding the ruler and then brought it down fast and hard, a loud 'CRACK!' sounded through out the small room.

Sebastian gasped and winced, gripping onto the mans pant leg. He exhaled and closed his eyes, he could handle this right? I mean, it was a human punishment. It couldn't be so bad right?

'Crack!' 'Crack!' 'Crack!'

"Uhn!...ss..." Sebastian winced as he was dealt more and more painful swats from the implement.

"Now, you already told me what you did wrong. Now tell me what you should have done instead.." Claude began as he continued to lay down very loud stinging swats.

"Ow...I...ss..ow! I should ha- ow! Stop! FOR HELL'S SAKE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER IF I CAN'T EVEN TALK! uh..n..no wait! I shouldn't have yelled! I'm sorry! I'm s-OW! Ah! Oww! I wasn't bad enough to deserve this!" Sebastian declared as he gritted his teeth and cramped his ruby red eyes shut when Claude began spanking him harder and faster. He didn't know how long he could deal with this, getting a spanking from a demon wasn't exactly easy to take. It was much harder than a human child would have received. Of course, being able to handle much more than humans, this was how it had to be.

"Answer me Sebastian...and skip the sarcasm."

"I...uhn! I...should have stayed in here and- ah! And did my wor- oww! Work!" He answered.

"That is correct, now from now on, until you grow up once again, you will be punished in this way if you misbehave. You will have only two chances, if you are caught misbehaving, you will be sent to a corner, the second time you will write definitions. If there is a third time, you will be punished in this manner." Claude explained to the squirming boy.

"Ow! Please! This is...this is not right! Please let me go! I'm sorry!"

Another fifteen swats and the boy started to cry, his ruby eyes flooded with salt water that drained down his face and landed in plips on the floor below him. Creating a large wet spot.

"Hm, I don't know. Do you really regret what you did? And how you've been behaving?"

"YES! Yes please! I swear I'm so sorry!" Sebastian cried out. Claude looked down and saw that his bottom was a firm red and sort of striped from the thwacks from the ruler. He decided to finish it up, and so after another twenty cracks with the ruler, which were also harder than the previous ones, he stopped.

The demon set the ruler down on the table and helped pull up the demon child's clothes back over his well punished behind. This resulted in the boy wincing and taking a couple of sharp breaths.

"It's over. Shh..." Claude soothed, this made the younger demon feel incredibly childish and so he wiped his eyes thought he tears kept flooding. Slowly he stood up, and Claude let him.

"Y...You're..v..very hard to r..read..you know.." Sebastian muttered with a pout as he wiped his face again. "I never would have expe..pected that..."

Claude sighed and almost felt bad for his once-was enemy. Calmly he wrapped his hands around little Sebastian and held him close, one hand on his back rubbing in soothing motions, and the only on the boys head.

"You act like you were never punished as a child before..."

Sebastian blushed furiously and stood back, looking away.

"Thats 'cuz..I...wasnt..."

"Hm?"

"I was never punished."

"Ah that explains a lot. Well then hmhm, you have a lot of catching up to do don't you.." Claude said with a devious grin as he gave a light swat to the boy again as a joke, he chuckled when the boy yelped and hopped around for a second with his hands covered his backside.

"Alright, time for me to go prepare dinner. Don't cause any trouble, unless you'd like to have another of these discussions.."

Sebastian glared a little and stuck out his tongue, which just made Claude smirk. The gold eyed demon stood and picked up the ruler, this made Sebastian wear a look of terror and take a step back.

"Hmhm, jumpy are we?" Claude teased as he put the ruler above the door as a reminder.

The demon child looked away at having been so shaken up and pretended like nothing had happened. He smirked back.

"Hehe, you know, when I'm an adult again I'll get you back for this.." Sebastian taunted and took a graceful stance.

"Just behave.." Claude said as he walked out. "Oh, and go see Aloise. He is the one that ordered me to make you the manor cat. And honestly, a little humility could benefit you."

Michaelis remembered the collar and put his hands to it trying to get it off, Claude just walked away though, knowing that there was no way that the kid could get it off.

…..

"Hmm...you really are a beautiful kitten..hmhm.." Aloise chanted as he did a circle around Sebastian who glared but dared not shove the Trancy at the risk of upsetting Claude again. "Oh? Don't have much to say do you? That's a change.." Aloise said, and then raised a brow and stood back. "I wonder how he punished you...to make you such an obedient little demon..."

Sebastian closed his eyes and counted to ten to prevent him from jumping on the blonde before him.

"Hm...I wonder.." Aloise said to himself as he continued to do circles around Sebastian, but then stopped and swung his pale hand and snapped his wrist, delivering a powerful stinging swat to the demon boys bottom. Sebastian gasped and stood on his tip toes and then swung around and went to punch the boy in the face but was blocked by Hannah, who seemed to appear out of now where.

"Hahaha, oooh I was right. He gave you a whipping. Haha...he would be the masochist type..hehe..."

"Oh would you just shut up!?" Sebastian snapped as he tried to get at the child but Hannah continued to block him. Finally Sebastian turned around and put his long slender fingers through his hair, pinning it up and making him look like a mad man as he wore a crazed grin. "I'm gonna go insane...I just know it..haha.." He laughed in a psychotic way. Suddenly he glowed a bit and winced in pain and then screamed out in pain as well.

"Haha..uh...S...Sebastian?" Aloise started, and watched as the boy blacked out and fell to rest on the tile floor. "Uh, Hannah, take him to the sofa." The Trancy ordered and the woman did as she was instructed.

….

"Oooh...what happened..mmm...my head.." Sebastian muttered, and then opened his crimson eyes.

"You fainted. At least that's what it looked like.." Aloise said from beside him as he sipped some juice in a tall champagne glass.

"Fainted?" He repeated as he sat up but then winced and jumped up to his feet at the feel of his sore behind. As soon as he did though, he lost his balance and fell right into Hannah, where as luck would have it, his hands landed on either of her breasts. She gasped and moaned in embarrassment and pleasure. Sebastian gawked and returned to his own balance as quickly as was possible.

"I..I'm sorry I..I just.."

"Hahahahaha! You naughty thing Sebastian..hehe.." Aloise snickered and nudged the boy, but it was then that Sebastian realized he was standing a bit taller than Aloise now. "I must say you have the most intriguing growth sperts. Hehe.."

The demon boy looked himself over and turned around, realizing he was now more the size of a sixteen year old rather than the size of Aloise as had been before.

"Hm..." He hummed to himself.

...

REVIEW! AND I WILL UPDATE! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reviews! This is the last chapter to this story. :) I hope you all enjoyed it and continue to read my stories. REVIEW LOTS!

* * *

A week went by, and Sebastian had all but gone insane, but yesterday and today he'd been feeling a bit more relaxed. He found himself cleaning things and accompanying Claude in the duties around the house. The only thing that annoyed him now was he still wore the collar that the older demon had put on him. So not only did he jingle everywhere he walked, but Aloise would call him and he would go to see him and the boy would pet him like a cat, saying 'Good kitty' and then let him leave. During the last few days he'd only tried to escape twice, each time he was dealt with by Claude, of course, it wasn't as severe as _that_ time. Now he seemed to be resorting to torture when punishing him, and that torture was questioning and then making him sit and listen to him lecture for a million years, or what seemed like it.

"Oh kitty..." The young voice of Aloise came from behind him, Sebastian smiled in annoyance and turned around.

"What is it lord Trancy.."

"Hmhm...come here.."

Sebastian sighed and walked to the young boy, who gestured for him to get lower, so Sebastian bowed and the boy pet his hair as usual, smiled, and then said 'Good boy' and walked away.

"Tch...mm..damn child.." He muttered as he continued to polish a vase.

"Cursing about the young lord is not permitted.." Claude said from down the hall.

"Oh..come to see the slave? How considerate of you.." Sebastian jeered.

"You seem to have come a long way in the short while that you've been here. You seem to be growing much faster than before too."

Sebastian sighed and then grinned mischievously and walked passed the man to leave the hall and move on to a different chore, but as he did a strong hand was placed on his shoulder. A moment of silence went by and the air seemed to tense.

"Hand it over." Claude ordered in a darker voice.

"..."

"Now..Sebastian."

"..."

Another moment of tense silence as they stood in the hall. Claude still towered over him, though he had grown much taller.

"Must I pry it from you?"

Sebastian sighed and tossed something into the air which Claude easily caught, and then continued walking, only this time with a dark aura. Claude looked into his palm at the small silver key that would unlock Sebastian's collar. He was quick, that was for sure, he almost hadn't noticed Sebastian snatch it from him.

…...

"Hehe.." Aloise snickered and Sebastian was just within ear shot to hear it.

"What are you up to?" The teenage demon asked as he approached the boy. Aloise was sitting crouched down behind a tea cart and smiling deviously.

"Shh.."

Sebastian just watched as Aloise pulled a string and a pot of flour fell onto the triplets, of course, the first managed to dodge, the second was able to punch it away, but the third doppelgänger was hit with the pot. Covered in flour and just as Aloise had planned, looked incredibly funny.

Sebastian smiled and tossed the boy a coin. They'd made a bet on if Aloise could prank the triplets or if they would see it coming. Sebastian hummed a laugh at the things the three boys whispered together, Aloise was unable to hear, and it was probably a good thing he couldn't.

Suddenly Claude walked out, quite literally scaring the living hell out of Sebastian, and he swore there was an angelic tone coming from him after that, until of course he brushed himself off and regained his demonic persona.

"Claude.." Sebastian said as he worked on slowing his heart rate.

"Teaching Aloise annoying pranks and tricks is not allowed." Claude said.

Sebastian simply scoffed and smiled.

"But of course, then again, everything here is forbidden. No wonder Aloise is always begging to go to the Phantomhive estate."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Claude and Sebastian both made their way to answer it. Upon opening the door Claude had to put a tight grip on the back of Sebastian's shirt just in case he tried to kill the man before them.

"Why hello! It really is a pleasure to meet you again. Hmhm.." Ash said as he smiled.

"What do you want." Sebastian asked with little formality.

"Hm? My so cold."

"Forgive me for asking, but is there any good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Sebastian said sweetly with a malicious grin. Just as he finished his sentence though, Claude smacked him upside the head and Sebastian winced and looked down.

"Hmhm, well trained are we?" Ash teased, but shuddered when he felt the demoning aura that surrounded him.

"What can we do for you." Claude asked after a moment.

"I've come to inform you that you are to return to the Phantomhive manor. You see, the young lord Phantomhive has paid me quite the sum for changing you back to your former self."

Sebastian's eyes lightened up a bit and he no longer had the intent to kill the angel, at least, not yet.

"So if you would please hold still." Ash said as he pulled out a knife, which made the two demons stiffen for a moment and take guard, but they watched as Ash sliced open his own finger. "Hmhm..open up little demon." He finished as he held out his hand.

"What?" Sebastian questioned and took a cautious step back.

"Demons cannot consume anything from angels. Including their blood." Claude added.

Ash simply smirked in annoyance as if the two had insulted him.

"This is the antidote. I promise you." Ash replied as he stepped forward. Sebastian was leery but opened his mouth, blushing like a mad man.

"Hmhm, oh that's cute. Does this embarrass you?" Ash added as he put his finger in the demons mouth and Sebastian began sucking on it to consume the blood, which to him tasted awful.

"Nng...gk.." He tried not to cough up the crimson that dripped down his throat.

"Just a little more." Ash added, Claude watched in doubt as Sebastian seemingly drank his death.

After a moment longer of constant drinking, Ash removed his finger and leaned in close, though the demon blushed furiously, and wiped his mouth for him with a handkerchief.

"There you are. It will take several hours for you to return to normal. And you might want to-" Ash went on but paused when Sebastian collapsed, Claude catching him just barely. "Go to bed." The angel finished. "Hmhm, well, ta-ta. I'll see you both sometime again I'm sure." He said as he left and climbed into his carriage once again, Claude watched as the man left the property, then took the sleeping demon back inside.

"Troublesome.."The older demon muttered as he put the sleeping teenager in bed and then left the room.

…...

The next day, at the Phantomhive manor-

"T...Tanaka..."Ciel mumbled as he laid in bed. "Gaaaaaahh...I want out of this damn bed!" He ranted as he laid there. Over the last few day's he'd developed a pretty gnarly cough and his fever continued to break and come back over and over.

"Tanakaaaaa!"He yelled. "Honestly Sebastian would never have made me yell for him like this! He's a million times better than you!" He yelled in a rant/pout. He yelled for the butler again, and again, and was finally so fed up that he shot himself up out of the bed, a little too fast at first, and then wobbled to the door. After taking a few breaths to steady himself, he yanked open the door.

"TANAKA! I SAID I-uh..." He stopped mid sentence as he looked on at who stood before him.

"Hmhm, good morning my lord. Really you do make such an unnecessary racket. Though I am honored at such praise." Sebastian said in his velvet voice as usual.

Ciel went beat red almost instantly, and stuttered as he tried to speak.

"S...Seb...Sebastian..I...I was just..I mean...aren't you..?"

"Hmhm, my my uttering such nonsense, you must really not be well." The demon said as he made his way into the room and helped Ciel back into his bed.

"So...Ash found you?" The boy asked as his demon handed him a glass of water and then pulled a little bottle out of his pocket and a spoon.

"Yes, in fact he told me that you paid for him to come and get me and change me back."

Ciel blushed even harder and felt his stomach churn. Ash wasn't supposed to say he'd paid him to do it!

"Oh dear, my young master you're quite red. Did your fever come back?" Sebastian asked as he poured the thick green syrup onto the spoon. Ciel caught the scent and covered his nose and mouth with both hands.

"N..No. Sebastian. I, I'm well again. Really. I don't have a fever and my cough is almost gone." Ciel plead as he sat back on the bed. Sebastian just raised a brow and smirked.

"Tanaka told me the trouble you put him through. Hmhm, oh, and_ by the way _I would, if it meant to make you take your medicine..." Sebastian said as he put the spoon up to Ciel. "Please make this easy for us both my lord, now, say 'ah'"

Ciel blushed and opened his small mouth half way.

"A little more please..hmhm." The demon added as he moved the spoon closer.

Ciels cheeks tinted even more red as he opened his mouth more and swallowed the terrible medicine, of course chasing it down with water right after words.

"You see? I'm not sure why but he doesn't give me the trouble he gives you Tanaka." Sebastian said as he left the medicine on the night stand and turned to see Tanaka who, little did Ciel know, was standing just outside the doorway.

"Wha?!...T...Tanaka. It's...it's not that I listen to either of you better I just...wait.. I DON'T LISTEN TO ANYONE!" Ciel ranted with a blush and then laid back down on his bed and covered his head to hide his embarrassment.

Suddenly though he heard a strange jjingle and peeked out to see what it was. He saw the collar Sebastian wore and sat up in confusion.

"What is that about?" The boy asked.

Sebastian frowned.

"Claude was not the kindest of care takers."

"Oh?" Claudes voice came from the door way. Instantly sebastian straightened up and turned around to see the tall demon standing by Tanaka. Ciel noticed the somewhat fearful expression On his loyal servants face.

"I came to remove that collar. Hmhm, dont look so frightened. Your back to normal, so I won't have to punish you anymore." Claude said as he took it off. Ciel was sort of confused at this. "Hmhm call me if you ever need someone to retrain him. " Claude finished and smirked at Sebastian, then left.

"Punish?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian visibly blushed and looked away.

"Nevermind that. " He said as he walked to the door. "Hmhm, sleep well young master." The two butlers said in sync and then left the room quietly. Ciel listened as the rain began to tap at the window again, and all he could think of was that he despised April now and that he would never, ever get sick again.

...

Thats the end! Review!


End file.
